


【仓安】合约伴侣

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: Abo半现实设定
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 11





	【仓安】合约伴侣

01  
大仓忠义打开自己房间的门就闻到了浓郁的风信子香，甜腻的信息素让人头脑发热。他站在门口扯下自己的领带，脱掉西装，省得一会被不清醒的男人拽的全是褶皱。

躺在床上的人正叼着被子的一角啜泣，被子的遮掩下只能看见他颤抖的上半身。大仓走上前，拉出男人藏起来的手，指尖湿哒哒滴下透明的液体。他看了两秒就低头含住指尖，舌头仔细舔过每一根手指，将上面留下的体液一 一舔去，味蕾经过指腹，床上的人又一阵猛烈的颤抖。  
“okura……okura……”缩在被褥里的男人求大仓能快点给他痛快，无力的手臂缠上脖颈，乱无章法地在大仓的脸上落下一个个湿润的吻。

“yasu……”大仓叹着气脱下自己身上的最后一件布料，俯下身去取悦失去理智的安田。

安田醒来已经是晚上了，身上有些酸痛，床单也换了新的，空气中只能闻到洋甘菊香薰的味道，他赤着脚走进厨房，砂锅里果然温着菜粥。端着粥坐在沙发上，随手调了个频道下饭，但是屏幕上出现的却是大仓的脸，和共演的男人亲热的靠在一起做游戏，被主持人打趣后害羞的别过头躲避摄像机。  
只吃了两口的粥突然失去味道，被主人丢在茶几上。  
电视上的节目还在播放，吵杂的游戏声回荡在室内，安田一直盯着屏幕里大笑着的男人，既熟悉又陌生。  
“原来也能笑得这么开心呀。”伴随着自言自语的感慨，手里按下了遥控器红色的按钮。

变得难以下咽的粥该怎么处理，这倒不太为难，小小一锅粥，大概够安田吃上三五天甚至更久，配上大仓以前留下的零食，能熬过这一周的发情期。

晚上八点给经纪人拨通了报告身体状况的电话，那头关心的声音让安田的鼻子发酸。又给姐姐打了一通电话，小侄女奶声奶气地问他什么时候回来看她。  
“很快了哦~下周就回家一趟~”安田听着小孩子的声音不自觉地温柔下来，晚饭时的忧愁都被家人的温馨冲淡了。  
“tachon不在家陪你么？”姐姐有点疑惑，“伴侣发情期可以请假的吧？”  
“嗯，但是最近他的新电影上映了，所以很忙。”安田随口找了借口。  
“这样啊，那你要多注意身体呀。”  
“我会的，姐姐也注意点呀，最近天气很冷呢。”

挂断后安田回到了自己的房间，刚躺下又爬起来跑进大仓的房间，把他临走前换上的床上用品统统拆了下来换成新的，又打开窗户吹走自己留下的味道。

大仓不喜欢和自己睡在一起，安田很早以前就知道。  
在拍摄特典时就笑着说自己又钻进他的被子，当时还以为是玩笑，但是真的结婚后，安田才明白大仓到底有多讨厌和自己睡在一起。

演艺工作者中omega的比例不低，往往都会和亲近的工作人员或者成员合约结婚，有矛盾也能干脆的分手。  
安田和大仓就是其中的一对。相继分化的青梅竹马，结成合约伴侣似乎再合适不过，公司提出这个建议的时候安田几乎是毫不犹豫的答应了，而大仓足足考虑了一个星期才在自己的追问下给出肯定的答复。  
现在想来大仓一直就是不情愿的，同居前满心欢喜地买了一堆家具用品的自己简直就像个傻瓜。  
“干脆，分手算了。”安田缩在自己的小被子里，试图从空气中嗅到一点香薰以外的味道。

现在的医学洗去标记只能算一个小手术，风险比打一针玻尿酸还低，所以Omega的生存压力也没那么大。唯一算得上影响的就是发情期，负责的alpha会尽心地在Omega身边照顾一周，遇到不负责的就只能靠强效抑制剂过活了。  
之前的发情期，大仓总会尽量的陪在安田身边，虽然两个人待在家里也往往是相顾无言，但是自己的alpha在触手可及的地方带来的安心感正是Omega最需要的。  
想到这，安田伸手拉开了床头柜下的小抽屉，里面放着他之前囤的一些抑制剂，虽然不是针对已标记Omega的，但是维持一周的日常生活还是没问题。

等到大仓跑完这部电影的通告就提出分手吧，安田终于下定了决心。

02  
“这么晚还不回去可以么？”共演小声地问一直心不在焉关注手机时间的大仓。  
“没事……”含糊的回答明显带着犹豫。  
“如果担心就早点回家吧，安田先生现在需要人照顾吧？”  
“啊？”大仓有点惊讶，但是自己和安田的关系在圈里也并不是秘密，对方猜出来也不是难事。  
“西装上都沾上味道了呀，刚才导演还说不好意思把正在发情假的alpha叫过来参加酒会。”  
“对啊，大仓你快回家吧，一身酒气回家很被骂的哈哈哈……”导演凑过来拿走了大仓手里的半杯酒，催促着他回家。  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
想到离开家时睡着的那个人，大仓垂下眼帘藏住溢出的温柔。

坐上车一路催促着司机回到了家。  
屋里暗着灯，大仓摸到厨房打开冰箱，里面果然放着基本没见少的粥。好在垃圾桶里没有新的酒瓶出现，让他稍微放心一些。

进了自己房间，发现床上用品又被换了一遍，空气中的清新剂让他心烦意乱。  
转身推开安田房间的门，床上的小个子翻来覆去睡得不太安稳，喃喃地说着什么梦话。  
大仓靠过去想听清他在说什么，却被软软的小手抓住了衣领，“okura……”  
安田靠过来，鼻子微动两下，闻着alpha的味道陷入了更深的睡眠。

借着窗帘缝隙中露出的一点月光，大仓看着他的侧脸，和第一次见到他没什么不同，高挺的鼻梁，挑起的眼尾，只是多了一点淡淡的细纹，还是那样让他迷恋。

大仓在刚结婚时也曾经想过，或许熬过几年自己就能像安田一样，只把对方当成朋友，签了伴侣合约的朋友，不带一点其他的感情。  
“但是每天都会更加喜欢你啊。”  
大仓脱了沾着酒气的外套上了床，虚虚地揽住睡着的安田。

*****************  
五年前  
大仓站在社长室里，手里握着薄薄一份合同，上面已经签了安田的名字。  
“you，为什么不想结婚？只是合约伴侣而已。”社长皱起眉头，“安田君可是很爽快呢。”  
因为他的感情坦坦荡荡啊，不像自己是个偷偷摸摸地暗恋同事的小人。  
面对提问，大仓默不作声，手指在纸张上留下无法抚平的褶皱。

从什么时候开始像下水道里的老鼠一样隐秘地暗恋着安田呢？大仓也记不清了，早在他们分化前自己就找各种理由粘在安田身边，请他陪自己练习打鼓，和他对纯爱剧的台词，合宿以怕寂寞为借口钻进对方的被子。  
那是肯定是喜欢吧，喜欢的要命，才会醒来第一眼就想看到对方。  
明明困得睁不开眼，仍然在起床突袭安田时想要吸引他的注意力，让那对湿漉漉的瞳仁倒映出自己的脸。

安田比自己早分化几个月，在等待分化时间里大仓每天都在祈祷自己一定要分化成alpha。  
“okura一定会是个立派的alpha。”不过安田只是在安慰他而已，“Omega也不错呀，分化成Omega我们就能一直在一起了。”  
才不要。  
大仓不甘心一直当安田的好朋友，好后辈，他妄想着能够光明正大拥有对方的身份。  
“我以后一定会分化成alpha保护yasu！”

可真当老天满足了他的愿望，可大仓却不安起来，自己这样羸弱的alpha真的能保护自己喜欢的人么？  
他不像横山，拥有强大的自制力，无论是外形还是领导才能都在alpha中脱颖而出。他也不如丸山，有优秀的共情能力，对待任何人都宛如深情恋人。事实上，大仓常常觉得自己都比不上村上这个Omega，对方善于沟通为人正派，几乎是人人称道。  
自己呢？自己只会在安田的每次发情期，死守在门口对路过的alpha虎视眈眈，哪怕安田已经服用了抑制剂也要用高大的身躯把人和横山丸山隔开。

“你喜欢yasu吧。”横山并不是在提问，而是陈述着事实。  
“……”  
“那为什么不表白？”  
当时的大仓没法回答这个问题，现在的大仓仍然回答不了。

大仓可以纵容自己一次一次找借口钻进安田的卧室，再把自己灌个烂醉留宿在他的单人床上，偏偏不敢表现出一点明确的爱慕。  
如果表白了，安田会怎么看待自己以前故意制造的身体接触？一直以来的拙劣演技会变成对方眼中的笑话，对自己厌恶的源头。

他想的多么深刻，似乎已经做好了在安田身侧默默守护一辈子的准备。  
而这样具有奉献精神的的大仓忠义，在安田拿着那份差点被捏烂的合同质问他时，立刻换了一副面孔。  
“okura不想和我做合约伴侣？”  
他夺过那张纸在上面准确地签下了自己的名字。

03  
★  
“我们分手吧。”安田在大仓电影宣传期过后就想这样结束这份带给他痛苦的合约，但是意外打断了他的计划。

他怀孕了。  
Omega过于容易受孕的体质为合约伴侣带来了不少麻烦，在每次的发情期中还要记得做好措施。大仓这方面做的一直很好，家里的计生用品也总会及时补充，后续也会帮他清理干净。  
可是诊断证明不会出错，安田确实怀孕了，“妊娠22天”的红字印在他的体检单上。

安田要做爸爸了，如果条件允许他并不想做单亲爸爸，他相当憧憬一个完整幸福的家庭，最好能有三个孩子。  
感谢经纪人为他预约的体检赶在他和大仓分手之前，有一个合约伴侣陪伴让这位新手爸爸感觉安心多了，虽然对方大概率并不期待这个孩子。

“我记得合约上有写到怀孕的内容……”安田从他和大仓的证件袋中翻出合约。  
“意外怀孕需双方协商处理，禁止隐瞒、流产、恶意解除合同等行为。”

安田毕竟不是狗血偶像剧里的女主角，带球跑到异国他乡独自打拼，等到孩子长到小腿高再回国和男主角来个偶遇。说到底，他和大仓同居了五年，亲密的事每个月都要做，大仓有权利也有义务和他一起决定这个孩子的未来。  
大仓可能会给出的反应在安田脑海里过了个遍，他认真考虑着如果大仓在知道他怀孕后一气之下搬出公寓，自己能不能把他的房间改成婴儿房。  
戴着各式戒指的手移到平坦结实的小腹，仿佛真的感受到了还不应该出现心跳。  
“抱歉。”他第一次和自己的孩子对话就是道歉，这可算不上什么好胎教，“爸爸还没准备好接受你的到来。”

体检单孤零零地躺在桌上，对坐的两人面前连杯水都没有。纸上盖的小红戳晃得人眼晕，让安田想起婚姻届上印下的印章，“大仓”“安田”红色的姓名章亲密无间地挨在相近的格子里。  
从安田的角度来看，大仓忠义的表情有些扭曲，面部肌肉都绷紧了，看不出情绪。空气中传来微微的震动，他猜可能是自己的腿在抖，但是用手强行按住膝盖后，他才发现在颤抖的是对面的大仓。  
“我有……孩子了？”大仓发出像破洞的管风琴一样嘶哑的声音。  
“嗯……”安田被吓了一跳，他正在想婴儿房要漆什么颜色。  
大仓猛得站起，身后的椅子倒在地上发出巨大的响声，他动作僵硬地走到安田面前，平时克制着收起的信息素丝丝飘散在空气中。孕期的Omega满意地吸吸鼻子，这味道让他很安心，暖意传达进腹腔深处。  
“你……”大仓吻下来的瞬间，安田忍不住想，清醒的时候接吻的大仓是这样的吗？他在拍摄现场也是这样去吻共演的吗？  
记忆中好像以前也有不在发情期的接吻，在未分化之前，嬉笑打闹间蜻蜓点水的触碰。  
不伸出舌头吗？大仓就只是维持嘴唇贴上嘴唇的动作，扶着安田的肩膀将这个吻不断延长，一直到安田感觉脸颊有湿湿的触感。  
或许持续了五分钟之久，大仓才稍退一些让两人之间分开一些距离，安田这才发现他翘起的睫毛上挂满了细小的水珠。  
大仓蹲下环抱住安田的腰，“抱歉，”声音被闷在安田的居家服里，不知道是在和谁道歉，“谢谢你。”这应该是在对自己说。  
安田认识大仓20多年，才知道他竟然能流出这么多眼泪，濡湿的布料贴在小腹不怎么舒服，但他也不愿意把人推开，反而回抱住大仓。

★  
大仓后知后觉地发现自己在自己的Omega面前哭得止不住打嗝这件事有多丢脸。只要自己一抬手，安田就递上一张纸巾。  
“我不哭了。”大仓尴尬地收下了纸巾，无香的纸巾上隐约能闻到安田的信息素，

这算是什么情况，哭了一场后还是对坐着相顾无言。大仓不知道该从那一句开始说起，他从合约伴侣升级为父亲，这是应该开心的事。他也确实喜不自胜，安田愿意接受和他的孩子，这至少给了他一个机会，扭转自己在安田心里的朋友身份。但同时也带来了巨大的压力，连丈夫都做的一塌糊涂的自己，能做个合格的父亲吗？

“你要搬走吗？”安田指指他的卧室。  
应该要搬的，大仓也不确定这是不是一个好机会，搬进主卧，和他的Omega睡在一张床上。“要的。”  
“啊……”果然啊，安田瘪瘪嘴，随意修剪的刘海挡住双眼，“那我可以把次卧装成婴儿房吗？”  
“好、我来联系装修公司吧。”大仓搓搓发麻的双手，“yasu有没有不舒服，要不回去躺下吧。”  
安田点点头，虽然没有不舒服，但是想到大仓马上要搬走他的胸口就像堵了块沾水的海绵，呼吸困难。被大仓扶着躺下，肩膀依着他的胸肌，大概是为了新电视剧锻炼了吧。在摄像机下，两人这样亲密的次数不多。  
他把被子拉到头顶，企图阻隔空气中混在一起的信息素。不是所有的味道都能叫出名字，就比如大仓的信息素，只能说是带点柑橘的清香。当自己喷上橘彩星光时，别人闻到是否就是这样的味道呢。

大仓坐在床边时床垫被压下一些，安田总想往那个方向滚去，而他离开后缓慢弹起的弹簧就像在嘲笑安田，你又没留下他。  
安田侧耳细听，大仓的房间传来来回走动的脚步声和布料的摩擦声。应该是在收拾行李吧，他走的这么急恐怕只能搬到酒店了。  
脚步声逐渐靠近，一直到床边才停下，安田捏着被子的手绷紧了，连脚尖都在用力。  
“yasu……”轻柔的声音像是在试探，安田在被子里抖了一下，“还没睡着吧，我睡外侧可以吗？”他感觉床垫又被压了下去，然后是摆放枕头和被子扑开的声音。这一次，两个人，两床被子，安田不用担心自己会滚进大仓的被窝。可是从被子下却主动伸进一只手，温暖地覆在他的小腹，“谢谢。”大仓又说了一次。

★  
大仓在结婚前敢找各种借口赖在安田床上，结婚后却连共处一室都感到紧张。他为能拥有伴侣身份暗自窃喜，同样也每一刻都绷紧神经想演出一个毫无不轨知心的朋友身份。  
可能是他演技太差，安田精心布置的家里被他故作冷淡的表演冻上一层薄冰。  
“要不要睡一起？”  
“不要，好恶心。”  
安田看上去满头雾水，是吧，他自己都觉得可笑，这种综艺节目上才会出现的台词却被他用在新婚的对象身上。

两个人分住在两个卧室，只有发情期才会躺在一张床上，这是安田认知的关系。  
而大仓的记忆里，他不止一次偷偷打开安田没上锁的卧室门，躺在地毯上和衣而眠。男性Omega没有生理期，只有发情期，但是这不意味着他们没有每个月焦虑的日子。  
大仓总能敏锐的感受到安田的躁动，虽然对方不曾主动向他表现出任何需要，但是信息素的波动第一时间就会传达给配偶。这样的日子他就会偷偷陪在安田身边，散发出一点信息素，安抚睡不安稳的Omega，再在天亮前离开，不让对方察觉。

现在，大仓终于敢在安田清醒时卧在他身侧，还能拥有他们共同的孩子，想到这大仓的鼻子又一阵发酸。

04  
虽然关系的破冰来得突然，安田仍心安理得接过大仓切好的水果，喂到自己嘴里。  
他本以为大仓会解释一下，比如为什么亲密的好友结婚后突然变得像陌生人一样冷淡，又比如为什么突然对自己亲热起来，或者至少应该说清楚他对自己到底是什么感情。  
但是大仓什么也没说，默默推掉了太晚的工作，喝酒回来先洗去身上的烟味，把安田买的成箱红酒都炖了牛肉。晚上从摸着他的肚子，到牵着他的手，现在干脆直接把两床被子换成加宽的双人被。也交换过几次亲吻，大仓捧着安田的脸，轻抿他的下唇，舌尖轻柔地纠缠在一起。

是演了电影走不出角色吗？在扮演什么沉默寡言的体贴男，大仓忠义可不是这种性格，安田最近总是突然而至的烦躁又拱起了火。  
“okura。”你怎么想的？因为我怀孕了才对我这么好吗，“……婴儿房还没有开始装修。”话在嘴里拐了个弯，安田恨自己这个温和的性格。  
大仓“啊”了一声，跑到玄关从包里翻出了什么东西。  
“我在想，我们要不要换个房子。”他递给安田厚厚一沓房屋出售的介绍，“换一个大一点的，以后可能还有更多……孩子。”他的声音越来越小，最后的字几乎是从唇缝里钻出来的。  
“以后？”  
“yasu不是想要三个孩子吗？当然你的身体最重要了，不舒服就不生了。”新上任的父亲紧张得把宣传单快捏烂了。  
最终安田也没给出一个准确的答复，他的脑子里乱七八糟的，大仓冷淡的表情，温柔缱绻的亲吻，还有湿漉漉望着自己的双眼，都混在一起，不知道该相信哪一个。

“身体没问题吧？”彩排后村上关切地扶上安田。  
“没问题的，才两个多月，根本感觉不到他的存在。”安田觉得好笑，自从报备了自己的怀孕，成员都把自己当成了玻璃人。  
“真神奇啊……孕育生命。”村上很少主动提喜欢孩子的事情，看上去会成为一个严厉的父亲，可现在却摸着安田的肚子笑得眯起眼睛，招牌的虎牙露个干净，“出生后会叫我叔叔吧？”  
安田想起侄女连自己舅舅的样子，心下柔软的不得了，小孩子确实很让人期待。

“和大仓的关系好一些了吗？”虽然没主动提过，但是村上多少察觉到两个人别扭的婚姻关系。  
“大概是好一点了……吧。”安田看着正和灯光师协调的大仓。  
“那就好，有问题直接说清楚比较好。”横山走过时，村上颇有深意的说。  
“可是连我自己也不清楚自己的想法。”  
“补办一个婚礼怎么样？”村上突然提议到。  
“诶？这也太突然了。”姑且两人还是当红偶像，直接办婚礼也太不理智了。  
“你们签合同的时候不也没办过？现在孩子都有了难道还这样凑合着？”

村上的话在安田脑海里不断回响。  
“应该要公开了吧。”休息室只剩下他和大仓，后者正在收拾两人的个人用品，听到他说的话整个人一顿。  
“好。”烦躁感又涌了上来。  
“好是什么意思？”安田的声音有些尖利，大仓慌忙放下背包，局促地站在原地望着他，“我是不是很麻烦，让你签了合同，又突然地怀孕，现在还说公开……”眼眶兜不住委屈，泪珠一个劲地砸下来，安田用手胡乱去抹眼泪把还没卸的妆都擦花了。  
雾蒙蒙的眼前一黑，大仓把他按在自己怀里，双臂铁似的箍着他的腰，“喜欢……一直都喜欢yasu，怕给你添麻烦一直不敢告诉你。对不起，让你不安了。”

大仓嗓子发紧，表白的声音微微发颤，“我不想再做yasu的朋友了，请爱上我吧。”怀里抽泣的声音逐渐平静，只剩下小声吸鼻涕的声音。  
“……我要一个带院子的房子……”  
“好。”  
“还要装一个大大的水族箱……”  
“好。”

大仓像是要把五年来没说的话都补上，美食就贴在安田的肚子上和根本听不见声音的胚胎说话。  
“爸爸们马上就要举行婚礼了，宝宝开不开心。”  
“他听不见的。”安田紧实的腹肌从侧面看突出小小的弧度，但是穿上西装礼服后还是展现出倒三角的性感身材。  
“yasu好帅气。”大仓看着安田的眼里总闪着星星，不吝啬对他的夸奖和喜爱。  
“婚礼前不是应该避免见面吗？”安田伸出食指抵在大仓的额头轻弹了一下。  
“一分钟见不到yasu都觉得不安。”  
撒娇一样的情话让安田清脆地笑起来，“okura太爱撒娇啦！”  
“安田先生，要就位了。”婚礼负责人敲响化妆室的门。  
“好，这就来。”安田在大仓嘴上响亮地亲了一口，“一会见。”

“我愿意。”  
“我愿意。”  
设计独特的戒指被戴上无名指，誓言代替一纸合约将他们的后半生绑在一起。


End file.
